


Link to the Void

by Shadowofahunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bardo, Beacon Hills High School, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Gen, Katana, Stiles nearly Dies, slight change, stab, stiles linked to nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofahunter/pseuds/Shadowofahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott didn't move but felt relief rush through him, it was over.<br/>"We did it! It's over"<br/>"Scott..." Stiles's voice was a whisper<br/>He turned to his best friend and froze.</p><p> </p><p>Set during The Divine Move (3x24) but after Stiles and the nogitsune have been separated they are linked more closely than the others realise. this goes Unknown by the pack and do not think of this when killing the nogitsune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link to the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had, hope you enjoy it. And constructive critisism is welcome thanks! Enjoy!

Scott pulled up by the school and Stiles climbed out of the Jeep, he fell forwards and caught himself on the metal bars surrounding the parking lot.  
Lydia caught him, he looked up at her and smiled weakly. Her perfect green eyes showed nothing but concern and fear. Lydia couldn't lose Stiles, he'd saved her so many times and now she had to repay the favour. She gently lifted his arm and looped it round her shoulders, he grimaced as he leaned on her, she pushed him back up and slowly lead him to the school.

Kira and Scott exchanged worried glances, Stiles was getting weaker by the second, his skin was pale, his dark hair made the contrast even more stark, his eyes were rimmed red. He looked in pain, how much Scott couldn't determine, Stiles hadn't let Scott touch him since the werewolf had felt the seething mass of pain hiding inside his best friend not long before. 

Stiles closed his eyes against the agony, he fought to hide it but it was getting to such a level he was near crying out, he could feel the demons power feeding on Stiles's energy. Every step became more laborious and difficult as though he was walking through deep snow. They had to be silent to avoid alerting the nogitsune of their presence. He was glad for this if had to speak he wouldn't be able to, he'd only scream with agony. It took all his willpower to not collapse right here on the hard Tarmac. 

Scott hurried over to Stiles and practically carried him down the stairs to the double door entrance, he was worried about Stiles. No. Worry didn't cover it. He was petrified for Stiles, even in the short walk from the car to the school he'd paled even more, his breathing becoming more and more laboured. His eyelids drooped slightly. Suddenly Stiles's knees gave way and Scott grabbed him,  
"Stiles!" He whispered frantically  
"He's near" Stiles's breathing was harsh and catching in his throat, "the nogitsune's near"  
Scott worriedly glanced around, "we need to get you into the school, we can let you sit there Stiles, OK?"  
Stiles weakly nodded, he feet dragged in the rough ground, "Scott, just leave me here, kill it. I don't care if it kills me, just do it"  
"Shut up Stiles. Stop talking like that" Lydia softly snapped, she hurried to help Scott carry Stiles; Kira jogged ahead katana drawn to defend her friends.

She'd not long known Stieos but she had a connection with him and she wasn't prepared to lose it. She looked back at him and let them catch up,  
"Ready?" She asked  
Scott nodded. She pushed the doors open and stepped into...snow?

The floor changed from grey Tarmac to soft white snowflakes. Stiles frowned at the transformation, and he lifted his heavy head to see he was standing in a garden, freezing air whipped around them, his thin plaid shirt offered no protection against the chill, he shivered and drew closer to his friends. They turned to try and see the doors but they faced the solid walls of the garden. In the centre stood a broken water fountain, snow covered the spheres.  
"Stiles..." Hissed a voice, Stiles turned and fear washed through him, the bandaged man stood in an arch, it's silver fangs glinting in the soft pale light from the sky. The nogitsune stood legs slightly bent and arms away from its body fingers extended and held like claws, it looked like a feral animal waiting to attack.  
"I told you we are going to kill them all Stiles, now we can do it"  
Stiles hugged Lydia right ensuring himself she was still there and to help keep him standing, he wouldn't let them be taken.  
"I won't let you kill them" he replied, his voice thick with pain, when the demon was nearer he felt more strength being sapped from him  
"We will kill them all Stiles"  
"Stop saying that, stop saying we" he spoke through clenched teeth  
The demon paused as though considering him, five Oni suddenly erupted from the shadows, katanas whirling.  
"If they won't die, you will"  
Scott stared horrified at Stiles who swayed and Lydia grabbed his friends shoulders, she looked terrified, she looked up at Stiles,  
"Do you know how a Japanese samurai dies? The honourable death?"  
The Oni swirled their swords bringing Scott and Kira into the fray, their dark steel blades sliced through the air whistling and slicing the tension filled air, Kira parried their blows dancing around the ninjas, her eyes glistening with kitsune spirit. Scott was fully wolfed out, his fangs bared as he slashed the shadow demons, but one smashed a sword handle onto his head and caught his arms restraint in him. Scott was dazed, his eyes flickered between human and wolf, he blinked as his vision swam and tried to fight off the Oni's grip.  
"It's called Seppuku. The warrior was has to impale himself on his own sword, his tanto, then before he's dead his Kaishakunin comes and beheads him. Scott is your Kaishakunin, but he cannot do your part Stiles, fall on your own sword. End it."  
Stiles saw one of the Oni had dropped their sword he staggered to grasp it pushing Lydia away in the process,  
"Stiles no!" Lydia cried she covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't believe Stiles was doing this, "Stiles don't, please don't" she begged him

Stiles glanced at her, "what if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?"  
The nogitsune grinned,  
"What's if it's another trick Stiles? What if there's another way?"  
"I don't want it, Scott, not after what I've done. I can't" determination filled him, he grasped the sword, the edge dug into his palm sending a flash of pain up his arm and pushed it against his flesh the icy tip sending sparks of cold through him, he sucked in a deep breath blotting out the shouts of his friends and wiped his frantic mind of thoughts,  
"You have no moves left Stiles. I have all the territories: the hospital, the sheriffs station, the animal clinic" the demon hissed triumphant

Stiles made to press the sword when a flash of colour caught his eye. A book. A bright blue book. It saw half covered with snow innocuously in the corner of the garden, from that rose a metal leg. A chair leg. From the school.  
"It's not real" he whispered and the nogitsune snarled, he looked up at the nogitsune, "there's always one move left. A Divine Move." He turned to Scott, "Scott it's not real" he voice weak but he had more conviction in it.  
He dropped the sword and Lydia clutched his shirt again, "walk out that door Scott, it's not real. Walk out that door" he lifted a trembling hands and indicated a set of double doors, the seemed t levels the more the small bundle peered at them, "go Scott"

Scott nodded and began to walk towards the exit, the Oni faded out and reappeared either side of the nogitsune. As the four made to leave the shadows swept their katanas at the exposed torsos of the werewolf and kitsune, Lydia and Stiles huddles together avoiding the teeth of the swords as they flew around them. 

They drew up next to the nogitsune and at once Stiles felt a rush of agony and his energy vanished, he slumped against Lydia who staggered, "Scott!" She was frantic Stiles had virtually passed out on her. Scott reached out a hand to steady his friends and gasped when he felt the roaring pain whirling around Stiles,  
"Stiles?! Lydia we have to hurry." He grasped Stiles's shoulder biting back the pain that gushed up his arm, he wasn't even trying to pull it from Stiles.  
The door seemed to run away from them, never coming nearer.  
"You can't escape me Stiles" yelled the nogitsune  
Scott reached out a hand to snatch the round metal handle  
"I'll catch you"  
Kira grabbed the other and they pulled it open.  
"We'll kill them all Stiles, we will kill all of them Stiles!"  
They rushed through the door and bundled into the school corridor. The demons voice echoing in their heads.  
Stiles collapsed to his knees gasping for breath, he leant against the wall sinking down with his eyes closed,  
"Stiles, talk to me man! Are you ok?"  
Stiles nodded, but he was hurting. He was being tortured in his own body, when he'd passed the nogitsune he felt its presence in his head raging and storming ripping his consciousness to shreds. He was so scared, he didn't know how much longer he could fight this, " 'M fine Scott"

Lydia wasn't fooled, she glanced up at Scott, she may not have werewolf hearing or the ability to take pain, but she can tell when Stiles was lying. She known him long enough. Scott crouched down by his friends and looked at Stiles, he was pale, too pale. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he struggled to fight the demon inside him. His eyes were closed showing the redness around his lids, Scott nervously bit his lip.

Finally Stiles took in a shallow breath and made to stand up, Lydia and Kira held his arms as he rose on shaking legs, "we need to go" he swayed and blinked heavily as he tried to move forwards  
"Slowly" Scott ensured him.

The corridor stretched out morphing into an endless tunnel only with no light at the end, a bottomless pit. An empty void. Void. Stiles was void. The nogitsune made him void. The nogitsune stole his mind, his friends, his innocence. He took step after step focusing on Lydia's shoulder, she was wearing a floral dress and each fabric fibre stood out vibrant and colourful. Too colourful. He grimaced and looked away at the grey floor. 

Kira turned to the other three, "we need to-" her head snapped forwards as Void Stiles stood hard eyed over her unconscious form, the nogitsune smirked at Scott and smashed his head into the lockers, he then turned its' horrific deathly gaze onto Stiles and Lydia, he began approaching the isolated pair  
"Divine Move? Divine Move? You can kill the Oni but me? Me? IM A THOUSAND YEARS OLD YOU CANT KILL ME!"  
"But we can change you!" Lydia squeaked  
The nogitsune paused, "What?"  
Stiles swallowed nervously as he quickly dragged Lydia back, his shoes shuffling on the ground, "you forgot about the scrolls"  
"The Shugendo scroll" lydia added  
The demon froze, and whispered, "change the host"

Scott, fully shifted, brought his fangs down on the demons arm cutting through flesh and muscle, blood oozed out from his mouth. Scott couldn't allow himself to swallow and let the cursed liquid drain from the corners of his mouth. The Void screamed with pain and shock as the werewolf bit down on it.  
Suddenly Kira's sword appeared in its chest too, the nogitsune looked down at it bewildered. Kira yanked it back with a grunt of effort.  
The demon fell to its knees twitching and jerking, suddenly it opened its mouth and along with a roar a fly zoomed from deep inside the demon with the the force of a speeding bullet.  
Scott's eyes followed the insect when suddenly Isaac's hands clamped on the triskle box shut it around the demonic fly and twisted the lid securing its prison. 

Stiles hadn't taken his eyes off the dying nogitsune in front of him. The kneeling demon raised its sight to its host and grinned a bloody grimace. Cracks and splinters crept onto its face and it fell to the floor shattering to dust.

Scott didn't move but felt relief rush through him, it was over. He walked over to Kira and hugged her,  
"We did it! It's over"  
"Scott..." Stiles's voice was a whisper  
He turned to his best friend and froze.

Stiles looked down at his chest, blood seeped from a wound, he frowned softly at it and reached up a shaking hand to touch it. It was just like Kira's sword went through the nogitsune. His already weakened body couldn't support him any longer and he fell to the ground,  
"STILES!" Scott yelled and threw himself by his injured friend, and put pressure on it but the blood still gushed from the hole in his chest. Stiles spluttered. It hurt, it hurt so much, the pain was different to the possession, this was more viceral and immediate, he raised an arm to hold Scott's arm, something to ground him in the agony. Lydia pulled out her phone and dialled 911 as soon as Stiles had collapsed,  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"My friend he's... He's really hurt, we were attacked at the school. Please hurry"  
"Don't panic. The ambulance are on their way"  
"Hurry" she whispered.

Kira ripped off her over shirt and bundled it up and handed it to Scott who took it and pushed it against Stiles's injury. Stiles's breathing was progressing from hitched to stuttering, each inhalation was getting shorter and shorter as less and less oxygen got into his damaged lungs, thankfully Kira had missed the demons heart or Stiles would already be dead, suddenly Stiles's eyes widened and he seemed to not be able to breath at all,  
"Stiles!" Scott cried and tiled back his head to free his air ways.  
This was beyond terrifying for Stiles, he couldn't pull any air into his lungs. He panicked and felt something blocking his throat, he coughed and blood showered his face, he gasped as he finally drew in air, his gasp rattled in his raw throat. Tears rushed down alongside the blood into his hair, he was so scared.

Lydia felt an itch her chest, it grew to a bubble roiling mass in her lungs, she needed to scream but she couldn't. Stiles would die. She knew the demon would die, she felt it but never thought it would be Stiles's end too, they were too connected to tell them apart,  
"It's my fault" she gassed staring at Stiles's empty heaving chest as he fought to stay conscious, "I should've known"  
"It's not your fault Lydia" Kira put a hand on her shaking shoulder, "it's no one fault, we didn't know this would happen" Lydia looked at Kira and smiled a small tight smile, the other girl had rear running down her cheeks, they pulled into a hug. They broke when the sound of sirens broke through the night, Isaac came forwards,  
"Can you hear that?" He asked, eyes frantically glancing at Stiles's prone form, the girls nodded.

Scott was so focused on saving Stiles that he didn't hear it,  
"No Stiles, please don't go, Stiles! Stiles! You have to stay awake, Stiles I can't loose you please man don't die, you can't die. Stay with me. Stiles you're my brother, I can't lose you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't be without my best friend...Stiles?"  
Stiles had clung valiantly to consciousness but he could feel his fingers slipping from his hold on Scott, grey and black swirls danced into his vision, he knew he was going to die. He scrabbled to push them away, his arms stayed still.  
"Stiles? No Stiles! Stay awake!" Hands pushed Scott away from Stiles, "NO! Get away from him!" He trained to fight the people crowding Stiles but saw the emergency team logo on their backs, the ambulances were here. He tried to get back to his brothers side but he had no strength left, human or werewolf. He fell into Kira's arms sobbing.

"Stiles? Can you hear me?"  
The muffled voice pushed through his pain and greyness, he tried to answer but nothing came from his mouth,  
"Stiles we are going to move you and put you on a stretcher now"  
Soft hands rapidly shifted him into a straighter position, even those small move movements caused an eruption of pain in his chest and he yelled, more blood poured from his mouth, his nose too.  
"1,2,3" the hands lifted him quickly onto the stretcher and he couldn't yell, the pain was all consuming. His head tilted to the side and he saw four people huddled together, he saw flaming red hair, the red set fire to his vision. He heavily blinked. He didn't open his eyes again.

Scott couldn't drive, he was in shock after having his dying friend in his arms, he was covered in Stiles's blood, it was fresh and sticky. A coppery smell rose from it, he didn't care, he couldn't lose Stiles. How many times had he been saved by his hyperactive friend? He couldn't count. Isaac was silent in the drivers seat, Lydia and Kira sat in the back. No one talked. The followed the ambulance where their friend lay dying or dead for all the knew. Don't think that Scott thought. Suddenly Isaac floored it and their car shot forwards over taking the emergency van,  
"What are you doing Isaac!?"  
"Don't you want to get there before Stiles does?" He demanded, "I do"

They arrived two minutes before Stiles did, they ran through the glass doors and found Melissa, she looked up, terrified, she loved Stiles as much as her own son, she couldn't lose him either,  
"I've called his dad, he should be here-"  
"Where is he?" The sherif demanded bursting thought the doors,  
"He's not here yet"

Just then the ambulance roared into the parking lot, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Four medics lunged out of the vehicle and sprang the doors open, the pulled the gurney out of the van and crashed through the double doors to the hospital, time slowed as John saw his child be rolled past him. Blood covered every inch of Stiles's torso, a saturated red bandage was pressed to his chest, doing nothing. His eyes were shut he looked like was sleeping, he was too still.  
"Looks like a sword one through his chest, missed the heart, punctured a lung, internal bleeding, lungs collapsed" Stilinski only listened to part of the description, he was falling to his knees screaming his sons name over and over. 

Stiles was in the OR for four hours, the small petrified group sat in the chairs waiting for news. Anything. Each sat in their own thought and memories of Stiles. Each swam in their tears. Each hugged themselves, isolated in their united suffering. Melissa was called over, she stood with her back to the others but she had her hands by her face and tears still streamed down her face. She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears and thanked the exhausted doctor.  
She slowly walked back, she wiped her eyes and tried to be as professional to the broken group, they needed her to be strong. She needed to be strong, for Stiles.  
"He's out of surgery now, they lost him three times in total. Once in the ambulance and twice on the table-" she hiccuped and closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath she continued, "he's in the ICU now..."  
"Can we go see him?" Scott started to rise looking slightly hopeful  
Melissa felt tears rise up again, "he lost too much blood. His lung was ruined, thankfully his heart and arteries were intact but he wouldn't have survived so they had to put him in a medically induced coma. They...they don't know if he will ever wake up."

Nothing. Scott felt nothing, he couldn't feel. His brother was dying and he couldn't do anything, the bite would kill him. He's never felt so powerless. When they had gone into the ICU and seen Stiles lying between the sheets, tubes down his throat, in his arms and running across his chest it brought them to a halt. Only the hiss of the ventilator and the beep of the monitors were audible,  
Lydia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and backed up into Stilinski's arms, she buried her face into his shoulder crying quietly, as he hugged her his eyes never leaving his deathly still son. As one they gathered around the bed, Stiles had bandages wrapping his torso in a tight embrace. IV lines dripped saline solutions and blood into their wounded friend. A 7-electrode Holter showed the soft steady beat of Stiles's heart.  
"He's stable now" the doctors voice made them jump, "we had to put him in a coma as the damage was too great for him to risk waking up and ripping the stitches. We are unsure how long he will be like this, hopefully not long at all. He's a strong kid, he'll be fine"  
"Thanks" Melissa smiled softly at him and he turned to leave then with their thoughts.

"You should go home." The sheriff broke their silence  
"What?" Scott croaked trying to keep his eyes open, exhaustion clouded his brain. He was drained from the events from earlier,  
"You should go home, I'll stay and watch him. You have school tomorrow" he glanced at his watch, "today I mean"  
"I'm not going anywhere" lydia clarified and Scott nodded alongside Kra  
"He's right, Scott go home, I'll keep you all updated. I promise. Go home Scott"  
She kissed her son and watched at the trio walked dejectedly out of the hospital.

The next two weeks passed in a blur for them. Wake up, school, watch the clock, lessons, watch the clock, end of school, drive to hospital, stay with Stiles for hours, home, sleep. A continuous cycle that never seemed to end. They were sitting around their comatose friend when Stiles's heart rate - which had been so steady - suddenly spiked erratically, doctors rushed in and lowered his bed pushing Scott and the others away,  
"He's going into cardiac arrest! Get a shot of epinephrine and the paddles ready!"  
It took five shocks to get Stiles's heart to a normal pace.  
"I've never seen that before"  
"What? Seen what?" Lydia demanded  
The doctor ran a weary hand though his thinning hair, he inhaled an paused thinking, "when Stiles was having his heart attack he somehow...jump started his consciousness, breaking himself out of the coma. He's still sleeping but not comatose any more. I've never seen or even heard of something like this happening before."  
"You mean he's ok?" Scott pushed in to the man's ramblings  
"Ultimately...yes"  
Hope flew through the small group of friends, he was going to be alright. Lydia laughed and leapt into Scott's arms hugging him tight, he chuckled and grasped her back, he wasn't going to lose his brother. 

It took three more days for Stiles to come back to the waking world, Scott and Lydia were sitting in the chairs idly doing homework.  
The first thing Stiles heard was a regular beep. It was slightly irritating, he frowned and turned his head to find the source of the noise. That was when he felt the slight pressure of a cannula on his cheeks. He went to lift it off but the IV lines shifted in his hand, he opened his eyes and peered down at them, he felt slightly dizzy looking at them coming out of his flesh, ok enough staring, he rested his head back on the pillow breathing out. He turned his head to the sides and saw Lydia and Scott side by side engrossed in books,  
"Research is my thing you guys" his voice was scratchy and sore after weeks of no use, but they whipped their heads up. Both of their faces were lit with delight  
"Your awake!"  
"Yeah unless I can have elaborate conversations in my sleep I'd say so" he grinned softly  
"How do you feel?" Asked Lydia  
"Sore, my chest hurts but other than that fine. How are you guys?"  
"Yeah yeah we're good, much better seeing your eyes again"  
"I missed you Stiles, we all did" Scott admitted looking sheepishly at Stiles  
"I missed you too Scotty. But I couldn't leave my brother could I?"


End file.
